


The Beginning of Something More

by ShiTiger



Series: Life is Like a Hurricane [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Falcon was hired to be his bodyguard… until he found himself accompanying the young billionaire to a fancy restaurant.





	The Beginning of Something More

Falcon Graves glowered at the back of his employer’s head, all the while cursing himself for taking a job as _his_ personal bodyguard. 

“We have the table you requested for you and your…” The waiter paused, eyeing the hulking man brooding behind the famous billionaire.  “Date,” he finally added, turning away to lead them across the restaurant.

“Let’s go, Gravesy!” Mark Beaks insisted, looping his arm through the taller man’s own. 

“Don’t call me that,” Falcon growled, but he allowed himself to be maneuvered until they were seated at a table on the balcony, overlooking the ocean.  It was a rather romantic setup, given the fancy candles, crimson tablecloth, and elaborate place settings. 

“You hired me to be your _bodyguard_ ,” Falcon hissed across the table.

The young billionaire glanced up from his phone, smiling nonchalantly.  “You ARE my bodyguard.  Buuuut, my date cancelled at the last minute, and Mark Beaks does NOT go to dinner alone.  Everyone expects me to have a date, and you fit the bill.”

“Why didn’t you just ask a woman?” the older man stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Pah!  Come on, Gravesy.  It’s the 21st century.  I flow both ways, if you get my drift,” the grey-feathered avian said with a wink.  “Besides, as long as my date is _hot_ , no one cares what gender they are.  And, as I mentioned, you **do** fit the bill.”

Falcon opened his beak to protest, but found himself struck silent by the comment.  It isn’t that he didn’t know he was handsome, but he hadn’t expected his tech-distracted young employer to suddenly hit on him. 

“Relax,” Mark insisted, his eyes firmly focused on his phone.  “You’re still my bodyguard, but now you get a free meal out of it.”

Falcon sighed, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.  “Very well,” he growled, opening the menu.  He didn’t notice when his _‘date’s’_ eyes focused back on him, nor was he aware of the tiniest smirk on the other man’s beak. 

“Hashtag, hot date,” Mark whispered to himself. “And post.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are cute together. Maybe Falcon will realize, after the third or fourth time he’s corralled into being Mark’s ‘dinner date,’ that there really isn’t anyone else in the picture. I love the idea that Mark is both deviously (and lazily) brilliant, but adorably innocent in the love department at the same time.


End file.
